


A Chance To Survive

by thehobbit82



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Eagles, F/M, Journey, Love, One-Ring, Orcs, Ring-Wraiths, Satuman, Special Abilities, Wargs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: In a world on the verge of ultimate distraction, only they might stand a chance between peace and the reign of Sauron. Will they stop him or will the world end in fire and brimstone?





	1. At the Beginning

It all began with the return of the One Ring and Sauron. Once again the races of Middle Earth had to unite to put an end to the evil that had come back to destroy them all.  
It all started in the city of Alagen, a city forgotten almost by all. In this city half-fairy, half-humans lived. Their job was to train the chosen that would protect the Ring-Bearer until he or she reached Mount. Doom and threw the One-Ring in the lava and putting a stop to the One evil that threatened to destroy all that was good and bright in this world.  
The chosen ones were Athina 25yrs old and Mia 28yrs old. Both of them were unique in more than one way. Even though they were taught to be perfect fighters, they also had hidden powers that were meant to be used in dire situations only. Athina could see possible futures according to what choices people made and heal. But her second ability was limited, if overused she would go into deep sleep until her body regained its strength. But it never took long luckily.  
Meanwhile Mia, even though she was blind, could tell what was around her and peoples action as they were about to take them, thus stoping them before they took action, and could also use energy blasts channelled from her soul. If not careful though, the ability to use her soul energy as blast could easily kill her. It was a rare ability among the Alagen race.  
After almost 60 years the Alagen’s received message from Gandalf the Grey for Mia and Athina to head to the Shire. The One Ring had appeared in the Shire along with the new Ring-Bearer. Once there, they’d await farther orders from Gandalf.  
It did not take them more than a week to reach the Shire. Once there, they remained hidden and observed the Hobbits in their everyday life and wondered what it would be like if they were given the chance for a normal life.  
Gandalf the Grey arrived just a few days later on the day of Bilbo Baggins birthday. “You will remain here, hidden unless there is a threat. I fear Frodo Baggins is the new Ring-Bearer. I have to visit the Great Library, and when I return we will see what will need to be done if the Ring Bilbo has left to Frodo is indeed The One Ring” Gandalf said and with that he left.  
“Something tells me you already know the answer to that sister” Mia said as she headed to their made sift tent. “Yes! He will be back in two weeks’ time” Athina informed her as she followed her. And as Athina had said Gandalf indeed returned in two weeks’ time with a grim expression.  
After informing Frodo that the Ring that was left to him by his uncle was indeed the One Ring, he would have to go speak to Saruman the White while Frodo and apparently Sam that happened to be gardening, would have to go to Prancing Pony Inn were he would meet them there before heading out to Rivendell.  
“Are you sure it will be alright for us to go on our own, Mister Gandalf sir?” Sam asked timidly. “Yes Sam you will be alright but you won’t be on your own. Two Alagen guards have been provided for just this mission” Gandalf assured him. “Alagen? But I thought they were a myth Gandalf” Frodo said surprised.  
At that Gandalf laughed and whistled. At the whistle two girls appeared through an open window. “Do not worry, we will protect you both. Our names are Athina and this is Mia” Athina said to him with a small smile.  
Instantly both Sam and Frodo were taken aback by their beautiful appearance, for even though they looked like human, they were barely taller than a dwarf, but also had hobbit features. Like pointy ears, round cherub faces & curly hair. Although Athena’s’ hair was more copper/red, while Mia’s were blond/brown.  
Once on the road they met up with two of Frodo’s cousins, Merry and Pippin. On the way to Prancing Pony Inn they managed to get on the road. At that Athina told them they needed to get off it because they were evil entities out there that wanted the Ring. And if they got it not even The Shire would be safe.  
Just as they got off the road, a Ring-Wraith passed by them. It only stoped for a moment, as if it felt the Ring but then move on. They run as fast as they could and used the raft to cross the river and by nightfall they had reached Bree.  
“I have a strange feeling that something will happen” Athina said worriedly. “As long as Frodo keeps the Ring a secret and nobody uses the name Baggins, we should be ok. Why, what did you see exactly?” Mia asked.  
“It’s not clear right now but I see the Wraiths attacking Bree” she answered as she looked at the hobbits. “We’ll keep them safe, and we are only staying ‘till morning” Mia reassured head as they finally entered Prancing Pony.  
“Hallo young masters what can I do for you Mr…?” the innkeeper asked. “Underhill. Bill Underhill” Frodo quickly replied. “Have you seen Gandalf the Grey” he asked the innkeeper.  
“A tall fellow with grey beard and a pointy hat right? Hasn’t been here for six months now, but you know wizards” the innkeeper said and handed them a set of keys. As they sat at one of the big tables at the back of the inn’s tavern area, Athina looked at a table in the far cornered for few seconds and then turned to her sister and said. “I’ll get the hobbits to our room, while you get the man named Strider that is on the left end corner table to our room.” “Ok but you better be right we can’t take any unnecessary risks and you know it. See you there soon” Mia said and headed towards the man at the table.  
Meanwhile Athina took the hobbits to their room and explained about the upcoming addition to their group. “Hallo handsome. Let’s go we do not have long before morning. And the enemy is not far behind. And do not be afraid, we know you are here to help. I’ll explain everything later upstairs with the Hobbits,” Mia said, and led him to the room.  
After they got to the room Athina informed them that the Ring Wraiths were a lot closer and they needed to change Inns immediately or risk getting killed. This was not going to be easy. “How can they be so close?” Sam asked. “There is no magic to protect us hear and the must have seen us head this way. We were not as careful as we hoped we were,” Athina said. “So the two of you are from the city of Alagen,” Strider said.  
“Yes, Gandalf contact us know that the time for The One Ring to be destroyed is now. We have to go to Rivendell. Once there we can prepare better for the journey ahead. But for now let’s move shall we?” Mia said, and with that they made the beds and climbed out the window and checked in to the Inn across from where they just were. The journey to Rivendell would not be as easy as they wished.


	2. Safe Harbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time at Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters except Mia and Athina.

The way to Rivendell was quite easy until they reached Weather Top. Once there, Strider, Mia and Athina went to survey the area around Weather Top. In the meantime, Merry and Pippin lit a fire even though Strider and Athina told them not to. Frodo woke from his sleep and tried to put out the fire once he saw it.  
Frodo turned to them and said, “What were you thinking? The Wraiths will know our location…” he never got the chance to finish as Sam screamed, “Quick into old fort,” Frodo welled. They run hopping they could find a spot to hide, but the Wraiths were faster. They quickly surrounded the four Hobbits.  
Just as they thought that they were going to die, a blast out of nowhere seemed to destroy one of the Wraiths. “What was that?” Pippin said shocked. That’s when Mia appeared with what seemed a glowing boll in her hands. “Back off my friends, or be blasted you filth,” she threatened them with a smile on her face.  
Strider and Athina appeared next to her and charged at them. Knowing that the Wraiths would try and attack Frodo, Eda run and managed to get between the Hobbits and the Wraiths. “Gives us the Ring and you might live,” one of the Wraith tied to bargain with them. “You serve Sauron, so what makes you think we’ll do anything you say? You are bent on distraction,” Athina said as she struck him fast and hard, along with Strider.  
As luck would have it the Wraiths left until all nine could regain a new form. “We need to leave now. The sooner we get to Rivendell, the safer the Hobbits would be,” Strider informed them, as he and Mia went to their camp to get their belongings.  
Soon they were on the road. It took them half a day to reach Rivendell. Once there they were greeted by Lord Elrond. “Welcome friends, you have been long expected. I am glad that no-one was hurt,” he said with a smile. “We are honoured to be here my Lord Elrond. It was nothing that we could easily handle, your concern is highly appreciated,” Athina said back.  
The Hobbit bowed to the Elven Lord. “You my friend do not need to bow, and I know of two people that would love to see you before diner. I will have one of my men show you to you rooms to clean up as well. Tomorrow representatives from all three races and a meeting will be held for the fate of the One Ring the day after. Now if you allow me,” he told them with a smile, as he signals for one of his men to come ad escort everyone to their rooms.  
After a good bath Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin found their way to the garden and saw someone they hadn’t in many months. Bilbo was sitting on a bench reading a book, looking like he belonged there. “Uncle Bilbo,” Frodo called out with a smile and run to him, followed by the other three Hobbits.  
“Oh my dear boy, it’s been so long. Merry, Pippin, Sam how are you? It is good to see you are all so well. What brings you all here?” Bilbo questioned as he just made some space for the four Hobbitlings to sit by him. He smiled at them and wondered how they have grown since he last saw them all.  
They told him that Gandalf had ask them to deliver something for him to Lord Elrond, and since they came all this way they could not go back to the Shire without seeing him as well. At diner they saw Gandalf who was very happy to see that they all made it in one piece.  
“Where were you Gandalf?” Frodo asked curiously. “Oh, I was merrily held up a little longer than I anticipated my friend it’s nothing for you to worry about. Let us enjoy the meal, shall we?” Gandalf just said and turned to speak to Elrond quickly. Frodo did not know how to take this but just let the subject be.  
Early the next morning, a small group of Elves from Mirkwood arrived led by prince Legolas. Just before noon, a small group of Dwarves from Erebor arrived led by Gloin and his son Gimli. And later at noon, a small group of men from Gondor arrived led by Boromir the stewards’ son. They all sported very serious looks, for the fate of Middle Earth relied on the outcome of this intense meeting that was about to happen.  
That afternoon Athina was in the garden reading one of her favourite poem books from Lord Elrond’s personal library. A blond Elf watched her from afar with a fond smile and wonders if she still remembered him from when they were small. He found he could not resist her presence and approached her.  
“Hallo my shining princess. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?” he said as he hugged her from behind. “That depends on whether you mean it or you are up to something that will get me into trouble again love,” she said with a cheeky smile.  
“To tell you the truth, I wished I never left you and I have missed you more than anything. And I can promise you, right here, right now, that I will not leave you again if I can help it. Even if it means I have to walk into Mount Doom and face Sauron without any weapons just to spend eternity with you,” he said to her and presented her with a flower.  
“Are you… does this…,” she just could not believe her eyes. “Yes it means exactly what you think my heart,” he said with a smile. “Yes, yes I will,” and with that she took the flower and pulled him towards her chamber.  
In the meantime Mia was training near the secret waterfall getting some much needed practice with her sword skills, away from everyone. Out of nowhere Boromir attacked. “What do you think you are doing human? You do not know what you are getting yourself into,” Mia said as she went on attack. “I was just checking to see if what they say about you kind is true. And by your moves, I can tell it is. But I might be able to get the upper hand,” he said with a smile.  
She had missed her friend. The last time they had seen each-other was a little boy training with his brother. She just smiled as her attacks pushed him back. But before she knew what was going on, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She slaps him and moves so fast that she renders him on his back.  
“If you think for even a moment that that would help you win against me you have another thing coming. But if you wanted to get closer to me, you just needed to ask boy,” she said with a wide grin.  
The next thing Boromir knew was that Mia was straddling him and kissing him hard. In no time their clothes were scattered all around them, with Mia still on top of him. “You looked so good Mia, so ready for me.”  
“Fuck.” Mia breathed out, long and low as Boromir worked his fingers in her, rubbing and gently tugging her clit in turn. She just let a sting of moans out with every move of his fingers. Before he could say anything Eda moved his hand and began to grinding on his own cock. “Oh…aahhh…j-just like that,” he all but cried out.  
“I always knew how to make you cry for more,” she told him in the most lustful way, knowing he would soon lose all control and want more. “Y-you're… soooo wet… for me,” he moaned. “Come on baby; ride me like you want to. I know you have missed me as much as I have missed you,” he said, as his hands traveled done her sides and settle on her hips. He was not the only one affected by her actions.  
“I've got you now baby,” she drawled. “I'll give you what you want.” She slowly positioned herself and took him in her hand and slowly lowered herself on him. “Oh… t-that’s it… take me in,” he said, while trying to let her be in charge. It was always so intense their love sessions when she was in control, not that they did not enjoy the hard and fast pace.  
Before long she was riding him slow, dragging moan after moan from Boromir. Soon though, the slow pace was not enough for them, and Boromir turned them around and picked up the speed. “Finally,” she said as her legs locked around his waist. “Is this what you wanted baby?” Boromir asked, breathless. “Fuck yeah.” Mia panted. “Now move my warrior. Make me feel it,” she all but screamed.  
Meanwhile in Athina’s room, Legolas and Athina were having their own bonding time. He worked himself out of Athina's ass, then thrust back in expertly, only to do it again and again with vigorous intent. Athina gasped and wriggled under Legolas attentive determination. “Fuck me Legolas,” Athina demanded. “Fuck me harder and faster. Fuck me like you mean it. Make me take it,” she yelled, as she pushed back on him.  
“Please, please do not stop it’s been so long. And with what is coming, I don’t know when will get another chance,” she cried out. “Anything for you my dear soul. Anything. I’ve missed you in my arms. Please do not go where I cannot follow,” he told her, as he laid kisses on her neck and shoulder, through his tears.  
What was coming was more dangerous than even Kisa could see some times. The future of everyone they loved depended on them destroying The One Ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Comments and opinions are highly welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions more than welcome.


End file.
